The eyes never lie
by Skovko
Summary: Seth is back home in his birth town and he runs into Augusta that he used to have a huge crush on when he was younger. He quickly learns that everything is wrong and she's being punished for something she didn't do. He won't turn his back on her but getting back into her life also makes old feelings come to life again.
1. Mystique

Although Seth lived in Davenport now, he came back to Buffalo from time to time. It was a short ride, his family still lived there and he actually owned a house there that not many people knew about. A house he never used and now he was there with Dean. Renee had said she didn't wanna stay in the hot Vegas weather for another Summer so Dean was interested in maybe buying Seth's old house since it just stood there unused anyway.

However, Dean and Renee and the potential house sale couldn't be further away from his mind as he walked downtown and saw Augusta. She had been his crush for such a long time in his younger days even though she never knew about it. She was the shy one while her two year older sister Dottie was the outgoing one. Also the one that had introduced Seth to Augusta in the first place.

She was still as beautiful as back then. Her hair was long and chocolate brown while her eyes were cornflower blue. He had always loved those eyes. He loved when they looked into his and he loved when he caught her watching him or when she caught him watching her. That happened more times than he could count. He was always watching her just like he was doing now. However, the beautiful woman didn't smile or look happy. She looked troubled and almost kind of scared as she hugged her bag of groceries and hurried forward. He crossed the street and walked over to her.

"Augusta," he said.

He gently grabbed her arm and she yanked it away as if she thought he was gonna hurt her. She let out a deep sigh when she saw who it was.

"Seth? What are you doing here?" She asked.  
"I'm just home for a little while. Why are you all jumpy like that?" He asked.

He didn't wait for an answer since he caught sight of an old high school friend walking on the other side of the street.

"What's up, Henry?" He yelled.  
"Welcome home, Seth! Ditch the bitch and come find me down at the pub tonight!" Henry yelled back.

Seth frowned and turned his head to look at her again. She just looked down ashamed as if that word was something she had earned.

"Bitch?" He asked. "Why does he call you that?"  
"It's fine. It's one of the nicer ones," she said.  
"What else does he call you?" He asked.  
"Murderer, slut, whore, witch, bimbo, cunt. Do you want me to go on?" She asked.  
"Why would he call you that?" He asked shocked.  
"They all do," she answered.

She shrugged and started walking but she didn't get many steps before he stopped her again.

"Why, Augusta?" He asked.  
"You seriously don't know?" She looked at him surprised.  
"I wouldn't be asking if I did," he said.  
"Because of what Dottie did," she said.  
"What did she do? Do I need to have a talk with her like when we were younger and she was being a real bitch towards you?" He asked.

Her jaw dropped for a second but then she managed to gather her composure again.

"She's dead, Seth," she said.  
"What? How?" He asked.  
"She killed herself afterwards. Didn't you follow the news?" She asked.  
"Afterwards what?" He asked.  
"Where have you been?" She couldn't believe it. "The shooting last year down at the subway station."  
"Oh, I heard about that. Someone killed eight people and then killed herself afterwards," his eyes widened. "What the fuck? That was Dottie?"

She didn't need to answer that. He knew the answer before asking the question. Her eyes turned incredible sad and he pulled her into his arms for a hug.

"Shit, I'm sorry. I didn't know. Mom told me about the shooting but I never asked who it actually was. I was so busy in my own little world," he apologized.  
"It's not your fault," she said.  
"But why is everyone harassing you then?" He asked.  
"They needed a scapegoat. You know how these things are. People want someone they can blame and hate, and since Dottie had enough brain to kill herself afterwards, only I was left," she answered.  
"That's not right," he said.  
"Maybe not but that's how it is," she pulled out of his arms. "I'm used to it. I don't interact with anybody if I can help it. I go and buy groceries, I take in every little word someone might throw at me and then I go home."  
"Augusta," he took her hand. "You shouldn't let them walk all over you like that. It's not okay."  
"Look, I appreciate what you're trying to do but it's really not your call. I haven't seen you in years. You roll in and out of this town and not once have you been by to see me. You don't owe me anything. Our friendship died years ago. We grew up and now we have to face life and reality and whatever is thrown at us," she said. "It was really nice seeing you though. You look good. I gotta go."

So many things he wanted to say but the words wouldn't leave his mouth. He just stood there watching her go away. His crush from his late teens and early twenties and she had only gotten more beautiful with age. He couldn't believe the town had turned on her like that. She didn't deserve it. Dottie was always the crazy one which she had proved by going on a killing spree but Augusta was sweet and warm and something else. With a sigh he headed back to the house where Dean was sitting with his laptop at the dining room table.

"Where's the beer?" Dean asked when Seth entered.  
"Shit, I completely forgot," Seth said.

Dean chuckled a little at how confused Seth looked.

"You go out for beer and you come back emptyhanded. What happened?" He asked.  
"I ran into someone from my past," Seth answered.  
"Male or female?" Dean smirked.  
"Female," Seth said. "And yes, she means something to me."  
"Ex?" Dean asked.  
"If only. No, we never got together. Her sister would always get in the way and now..." Seth ran a hand through his hair. "This shit isn't right!"  
"Wow, calm down. What's going on?" Dean asked.  
"Can you run out to get those beers? I could really use a drink right now. I'll tell you everything when you get back," Seth said. "And I'm borrowing your laptop."

When Dean came back, Seth was reading into the massacre the year before. He sighed and downed half a beer before telling Dean everything he knew and what had happened between him and Augusta an hour earlier. That turned into a trip down memory lane when he told Dean how he was secretly in love with her back then.

"I think Dottie always knew. She would do her damn best to keep us apart. We could be in the middle of a conversation and she would literally dump down between us and make it all about her," he said.  
"She doesn't sound like the best friend," Dean said.  
"She wasn't but she knew how to control people and she was popular. Everyone feared her and worshipped her at the same time. It was better to be on her good side than to be thrown to the wolves," Seth said.  
"And you?" Dean asked.  
"I didn't give a fuck about her. I just wanted to be close to Augusta. She was shy and she didn't fit in. She only came along because she was Dottie's sister. I would always find my way over to her and we would talk about everything and nothing. She was the sweetest woman I've ever met," Seth said.  
"She's the one that got away," Dean said.  
"Yeah," Seth nodded. "Yeah, I guess you could say that."

He emptied his beer and shook his head.

"I need a distraction. This thing is getting to me," he said.

Dean snickered as he took his laptop, found a webpage and handed the laptop back to Seth. Seth stared at a sight full of camgirls.

"I got a subscription so just pick one to watch," Dean said.  
"Why am I not even surprised?" Seth chuckled.

He scrolled down the list of online girls just waiting for men to come into their rooms and hopefully pay them something to get a little extra show.

"Mystique," Seth mumbled.

Dean looked over at the screen and saw a woman wearing a black, lace mask that covered half her face. Her blue eyes were the only thing visible on the top half of her face.

"One of the covered ones. I don't ever watch them. I like to see their faces when they moan, you know," Dean laughed. "And normally they disappear after a month or two. They need money here and now, cover up and do the work while being ashamed. This little bird is the only covered one who has lasted for a longer time,"  
"I know her," Seth sighed.  
"What?" Dean asked.  
"I can recognize those eyes anywhere," Seth said.

He clicked on the picture and the live video started playing. She was in a set of ruby red, lace underwear, smiling falsely while saying some guy's name who had asked for it in the chatbox.

"Augusta, what are you doing?" Seth asked.  
"Wow, that's her?" Dean stood up. "Nope, I'm not looking at your girl. I'm making dinner or at least ordering something."  
"She's not my girl," Seth said.  
"Maybe not the smartest thing if you're looking at her either. It'll only hurt or arouse you or maybe both at the same time," Dean said.

Seth had already clicked away again before Dean said those words. So many times he had dreamed about seeing her in her underwear or naked but he didn't want it to happen like that. It wasn't her. He knew that. The woman he knew would never have chosen to work as a camgirl and he wondered what had driven her to that point.

"You're going to see her, aren't you?" Dean asked.  
"Tomorrow," Seth answered.  
"Yeah, I can tell. You got that look on your face," Dean said. "Just be careful, Seth. She's not the woman you remember. You might end up getting hurt."


	2. I hate it

Seth hadn't slept good that night and he was up bright and early. He made a pot of coffee and drank half of it before he thought it was late enough in the morning to go knock on someone's door. He had looked her address up on his phone so he knew where to find her. He had just tied the shoelaces on his boots when Dean made his presence known.

"Is it even 8 yet?" Dean asked.  
"Yeah," Seth answered.

Dean looked at his phone and chuckled.

"But not a minute later," he said. "Good luck. You're gonna need it. Please, tell me you didn't drink all the coffee."  
"Half a pot left," Seth said.  
"You're the best," Dean smiled.

It took Seth 10 minutes to drive to her apartment. He sighed heavily as he stared at the word "murderer" that someone had carved into her door. It wasn't fair. She was hurting just like the rest of the town but they wouldn't allow her to heal and move on and they sure wouldn't allow her to forget. He lifted his hand and knocked on the door. Shortly after the door got opened a crack. A chain held it in place and she looked out.

"Oh, it's you," she sighed in relief. "Just a second."

She closed the door and he heard the chain being slid off before the door opened again, this time all the way. He frowned as he thought about how many times it hadn't been a friendly face that had been standing outside her door.

"May I come in?" He asked.  
"Ehm..." She looked over her shoulder. "I haven't exactly cleaned and I'm out of coffee."  
"Save the excuses," he said.

He pushed his way inside and wasn't surprised when he was met with a clean apartment and could smell coffee from the kitchen. He had seen it in her eyes. She was lying.

"Am I the first one to ever visit you here?" He asked.  
"It depends how you look at it," she answered.  
"God damn it!" He growled. "Am I the first one to visit that you actually want to see?"  
"Yes," she said.  
"I saw the message on your door. Please, tell me they leave that shit outside and don't force their way in here," he said.  
"Most of them do," she said.  
"Most of them..." He muttered.

He shook his head in disbelief and walked closer to her.

"Has anyone been hurting you? I mean, violence or, you know, something other than words?" He asked.

He hated asking and he couldn't bring himself to say the word. He knew she understood and he could only hope the answer would be no.

"Broken windows, spraypaint and the occasionally shoves and slaps. No fists yet. And no, you know, something else," she said.  
"That's good," he nodded a bit.

It was the one thing he feared the most. That some men out there would have broken in and assulted her sexually. At least she denied it and he believed her.

"You never lied to me before," he said.  
"What do you mean?" She asked.  
"I smell coffee," he smiled.  
"Right, sorry," she said. "Alright then, you want a cup?"  
"Yes, please," he said.

He followed her out in the kitchen and sat down at the kitchen table. It was a small table with only two chairs and she sat down on the other one and handed him a cup of coffee. Their eyes met and he reached over and took her hand.

"I saw you yesterday," he said.  
"I remember," she said.  
"No, later. I know you're a camgirl," he said.  
"You watched me?" She asked.

She pulled her hand back and he was expecting to be met by anger but she just looked at him.

"I clicked away again after a couple of seconds. I didn't see you naked or anything," he said.  
"It doesn't matter. If you're a paying customer, I can't turn you away. You can hide behind the screen all you want and I would never know it," she said.  
"You're not mad?" He asked.  
"It's my job, Seth. I deliver sex and fantasies through a computer screen. As long as you pay, I'm okay with it," she said.

He could see that she wasn't. She might not be mad but she was embarrassed.

"Why are you doing it? What happened to your job as an accountant?" He asked.  
"I got fired after the whole thing last year. No one wants to be around me," her shoulders dropped. "I tried getting another job but no one would hire me so I did what I had to do. I make enough to pay the bills and get by and I try to save up a bit to get the hell out of this town but it's taking forever."

She stood up and walked over to look out the window. He watched her in silence until she turned around and leaned up against the counter.

"I hate that job. I know I should stay longer and each night I tell myself to keep going just another hour to get more money so I can save up some more and get out of here faster but I always end up logging off way too soon. I hate it, Seth. I hate being naked in front of strange men although I can't see them. I hate playing with myself in front of them and moaning their names as if they matter to me. They don't. I hate them. I hate it all," she cried.

He got up fast from his chair and almost ran to her. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close while she rested her head on his chest. How many times had he dreamed about holding her close but this was anything but the romantic moment he had dreamed of.

"What about your parents? Can't they help you?" He asked.  
"Are you fucking kidding me right now?" She shouted.

There was the anger he had expected earlier. She pushed him away and her eyes shot daggers at him.

"They're dead, Seth! They died that day!" She shouted.  
"But their names weren't on the list of the victims," he said.  
"She killed eight people down at the subway station but she killed them at home first. We were supposed to go there for lunch that day. I was supposed to be there too," she said.  
"What?" He yelled.

He suddenly felt cold and sweaty at the same time as the thought of her being killed by her own sister crept into his mind.

"I was sick so I cancelled," she said. "And almost everyday I wish I hadn't. I wish I had died too."  
"Don't say that," he said.  
"At least I wouldn't be hurting. I wouldn't be so alone," she cried.

He wrapped his arms around her again and held her even tighter than before. She just clung to him while crying into his shirt. He bowed his head down and kissed the top of her head.

"Come with me," he said.  
"What?" She looked up at him.  
"Come with me," he repeated.  
"Where?" She asked.  
"I'm leaving today so I'll have to drag you around until I go back home next week," he said.  
"It's very kind of you, Seth, but I can't," she said.  
"Sure you can," he smiled at her. "I know it's not the best situation with the hotel rooms and Dean being there too but it's only for a few days."  
"I said no," she said.

He understood it was a lot to ask from her but he wasn't gonna back down. For now, yes, but not for good.

"I'll be back next week," he said.  
"Give your mom my love," she said.  
"No, I'll be back here on your doorstep next week and if you haven't packed your bags already, I'll pack them for you. I'll be here Tuesday as soon as I can," he said.  
"Seth," she sighed.  
"No, Augusta, this town is either gonna kill you or drive you to suicide. You deserve to start living. Before all this shit you were always in Dottie's shadow and now you're on your way down her grave as well. I won't allow it," he said.

He grabbed her head and stroked his thumbs over her cheeks. How he wanted to kiss her, something he had dreamed about in years, but he knew it wouldn't be the right thing to do.

"I can see you don't believe me but I'll be back so you better be ready," he said.  
"Yeah yeah, whatever," she said.  
"No, don't whatever me," he smiled a little. "I'll be back. I promise."


	3. New beginning

Augusta jumped when someone knocked on her door Tuesday morning around 7.30. She never liked hearing knocking on her door since there usually was someone outside who was brave enough to come face to face with her but unfortunately never with good intentions which was why she had a chain on her door.

She opened the door as much as the chain allowed and her eyes widened at the sight of Seth standing there. She hadn't for one second believed he would actually go through with his words. She quickly closed the door to get the chain off, opened it again and threw herself into his arms. She couldn't hold the tears back that started running down her cheeks.

"Wow, easy," he spoke softly.  
"You actually came," she said.  
"Of course I did," he pulled her head out enough to look at her. "What? You didn't believe me?"  
"Sorry," she said.  
"No, I get it. You haven't had one friend this last year so you don't trust anybody. Time to start trusting me again," he said.

He moved his hands to her waist and moved her backwards until they were both inside the apartment.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked.  
"I didn't pack anything. I really didn't think for one second you would come back," she said.  
"Well then, guess I have to go through with my words and pack for you then," he winked.

They worked together and were quickly done. An hour later they were on the road with a cup of coffee each that Seth had picked up from the local coffee shop before leaving town.

"I forgot how good their coffee is," she said.  
"When is the last time you went there?" He asked.  
"Before everything went down. I told you last week. I only go out to buy groceries. I'm not welcome anywhere," she said.  
"That changes now," he said. "New beginning."

He reached over and patted her hand.

"I had my mom and stepdad set up a bed in my home office. It's not much but you'll only be in there while sleeping and I can't have you mess up your back on the couch," he said.  
"I'll probably be in there every evening," she said.  
"Why?" He asked.

She looked down at her hands. She hadn't thought she would have to say it. She thought he understood already.

"I have to work, Seth," she said ashamed. "And I hope you won't come into the room when I do so."  
"No, you don't," he said.  
"I won't mooch off of you," she said.  
"You won't. I need someone to clean at my wrestling school so if you don't think the job is beneath you, you're officially hired," he said.  
"It's not," she smiled widely. "I rock at cleaning."  
"I know. I saw your apartment. Freaking spotless," he laughed.

He didn't actually need anybody to clean. They would usually do it themselves but he didn't want her to continue as a camgirl, especially not when she had said herself that she hated it. So for now the job was hers and he would over pay her for it just so she would feel like she was able to live and start over. And having her at the school also meant having her close on his days home.

"Do you think you'll like it here?" He asked once he parked the car.  
"As long as the bed is soft, I'm good," she said.  
"I had mom pick the softest," he chuckled. "I remember you saying one time how you could never get your bed soft enough."  
"How on earth do you remember such weird conversations?" She asked.  
"I remember a lot of things," he said.

He remembered almost everything she had told him back in the days. Every little detail he had stored in his brain, thinking that maybe one day it would be useful. That day had arrived now.

"Let's go inside," he said.

The tour of the house was quickly over with and they ended on the couch in the livingroom.

"This is so weird. My younger self used to dream about this," she said.  
"About what?" He asked.  
"About playing house with you," she said.

He looked at her surprised and she just laughed.

"Don't tell me you never caught on to it. I used to have the biggest crush on you," she said.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.  
"I knew you would reject me and it would put an end to all our little talks," she said.  
"I wouldn't," he said.

It was as if she didn't hear him when she just continued.

"You weren't like the rest of Dottie's friends. They were always trying so hard to be number one in her hierarchy and they would ignore me but you would always come over and talk to me. You were so sweet even though you wouldn't gain anything from it," she said.  
"I wouldn't!" He said louder.

She stopped talking and stared at him.

"I mean, yes I would come over and talk to you but I wouldn't have rejected you. Not in a heartbeat. Damn it, Augusta, I was so in love with you," he said.  
"You were?" She asked.  
"Hell yeah!" He laughed. "I never liked Dottie and if it hadn't been for you, I would never have hung out with her in the first place. I remember when I first saw you across the schoolyard. Your eyes sucked me right in. I quickly learned you had a very popular sister and that you followed her everywhere so I befriended her just to get to know you and I never regretted that for a second. What I do regret is not telling you since you apparently shared those feelings."

She was quiet for two seconds and then she burst out laughing. Not a mocking laughter, more a laughter of disbelief.

"Silly kids we were," she finally said.  
"I wouldn't call us kids. Teenagers and later young adults. Damn, I was in love with you for years. I never once thought you felt the same way," he said.  
"It doesn't matter now. We grew up," she said.  
"Yeah, we grew up," he said.

She might have left it in the past but he wasn't so sure himself. Seeing her again had made the old flame burn bright again and he wasn't sure if it was just nostalgia, him feeling sorry for her or if the feelings were actually real so he chose to keep them to himself. Even if they were real, it sounded like she didn't share them any longer.

"Okay, early lunch and then we go," he said.  
"Where to?" She asked.  
"I got a class this evening but I'd like to show you around my school before the young hopes come in to train," he answered. "We got a bit of a drive ahead."  
"Right, cleaning lady in the making," she chuckled.

Hours later she looked around at what he had built from the ground up.

"Wow, Seth, you really made something of your life. You're a huge wrestler and you were smart enough to think about your future with this school," she said.  
"Not bad for a small town kid, huh?" He chuckled.  
"I'll say," she smiled. "I'm proud of you. You worked your ass off to get where you are and along the way you still had time to think about others and give back."

She turned her back against him to look around again.

"I thought about you a lot," he said.

He wrapped his arms around her from behind and leaned his chin down on her shoulder.

"Over the years, you still crossed my mind from time to time, especially when I was home visiting my mom," he said.  
"You could always have stopped by," she said.  
"I know," he sighed. "I just thought you would be married and live a quiet but good life with no room for me."  
"There's always room for you. You're my friend," she said. "And no man ever asked me to marry him."  
"I find that hard to believe," he said.  
"I was always the odd, shy kid," she said.  
"Never around me," he said. "Once I got through your barricade, you were something else. There's a whole lot more to you than the shy appearance and I know other men got to see that over the years. You can't make me think you've never been in a relationship."  
"No, there's been some. None that mattered in the long run though," she said.  
"Same here," he said.

It was in that moment he knew his feelings were still real. He might have tried burying them but they had been buried alive and refused to die. None of his relationships had lasted because he had compared all the women to her. The one that got away. The one he was currently holding in his arms while taking in the sweet watermelon scent from her hair.

"So show me the cleaning supplies," she said.

The moment died. He had to release her even though he didn't want to. It was for the best. It was only a matter of time before the trainees and the other two trainers would come through the doors and he didn't want to explain something that he didn't understand himself and that was none of their business.

"Follow me," he said.  
"Lead the way, boss," she said.


	4. Friendzone

That Friday before he went back on the road, he handed her 500 dollars. She stared at the money for a couple of seconds before looking at him with wonder in her eyes.

"You want a real paycheck you can cash in at the bank instead?" He asked.  
"Seth, that's way too much. I clean an hour or two each day and it's only been three days," she said.  
"Consider it a personal bonus," he said.  
"For what?" She asked.  
"For being an awesome human being," he answered.  
"Seth," she sighed.

He hooked her neck with one arm and pulled her up against his chest.

"Nope, I'm not listening to anything you have to say. The money is yours," he said before releasing her. "And now I gotta hit the road. I'll see you at some point Monday night. Remember to watch me on tv."  
"I wouldn't miss it for the world," she said.

As promised she didn't miss it. She had always watched him throughout the years. She had found comfort in seeing him on the screen and knowing he had made it like he always dreamed of. The last year he had been the only thing making her smile and she hated those weeks where he had time off and wasn't on the show although she knew he deserved it with all his hard work.

"So I see Mystique has been off the page all week," Dean smirked.  
"She works for me now," Seth said.  
"Doing private shows for you?" Dean stuck out his tongue.  
"Asshole!" Seth slapped Dean's chest. "In my dreams for sure, but no, she's cleaning at the school."  
"And how are things between you?" Dean asked.  
"Friendly," Seth answered.  
"Just friendly?" Dean asked.  
"I think that's all she wants," Seth sighed. "Yep, I'm bound to forever be in the friendzone but it doesn't matter. I got her away from that place and all the negativity surrounding her."

Dean scratched his head while he looked at Seth. It was clear his friend was hurting to a certain degree.

"So what's gonna happen later?" He asked.  
"What do you mean?" Seth asked.  
"If you're gonna stay friends, she's not gonna stay in your house forever. Will you be able to handle that?" Dean asked.  
"I actually hadn't thought about that," Seth answered. "God, I'm so stupid. I'm feeding myself all these fantasies but I'm gonna end up getting hurt, aren't I?"  
"I don't know," Dean said.  
"It's not her fault. She has no clue how I feel about her. She knows how I used to feel but I haven't exactly told her I'm still stuck in the past when it comes to my feelings," Seth said.  
"So maybe you should tell her," Dean shrugged. "What do you have to lose?"

Seth entered his house around 3 AM that night. He found her asleep on the couch with the tv still running on the channel RAW had been on. He watched her for a little bit while Dean's words rang inside his head. What did he have to lose? How about everything? Her friendship and her trust. She wouldn't stay with him if she knew. He sighed and walked over to her. He picked her up as gently as he could and started moving her towards her room.

"Seth?" She asked drowsily.  
"Ssh princess, just go back to sleep," he said.  
"I'm not a princess," she mumbled.  
"To me you are," he said.

She didn't seem to hear him as her head tilted to the side on his arm. Her hand came up on his chest and she stroked it in her sleep. He bit his lip at the feeling of her touch through the fabric of his tee. How he wanted her hand to dive under that tee and touch his bare chest and anywhere else on his body she would want to. Too late he realized his thoughts had wandered into dirty territory and his dick responded.

"God damn it!" He whispered.

At least she slept so she didn't notice anything. He carried her into her room and gently put her down on the bed. He debated for a second in his head whether or not to undress her and he figured he at least had to get her out of her jeans shorts.

Hesitantly he moved his fingers to the buttons, popping them one at the time while trying not to seem like a creep since he really didn't want her to wake up right in that moment. He gently pulled them down her legs and groaned at the sight of that little, dark blue, lace thong with white flowers around the edges.

"Fucking hell, princess, you sure got me worked up," he whispered.

She turned around in her sleep, revealing her ass to him since she was wearing a thong.

"You're not helping," he chuckled lowly.

He pulled the covers over her body and stole a final glance at her beautiful face before turning off the light and leaving the room. He stood outside the closed door and tried to figure out if a cold shower or a quick workout session with his right hand would be the best way to go about it.

"Well, screw it!" He sighed.

He walked to the bedroom and undressed down to his boxers before throwing himself on his back on the bed. Not even five seconds passed before he had his dick out in the open. His hand worked at a rapid pace while he laid there with his eyes closed and pictured her in that little, dark blue thong and nothing else, and what he would be doing to her once he got her out of that thong. He came quicker than expected, growling lowly in annoyance when he looked at his cum on his stomach.

"I swear to god, Augusta, if you ever give me the chance, I won't cum this fast and I sure as hell won't be cumming on myself," he said.


	5. Princess

It didn't get easier for Seth over the next couple of weeks. She was always there whether he was home in his house or at the school training, and when he was on the road she was constantly on his mind. He couldn't recall having masturbated this often since he was a teenager with hormones racing through his body.

"Again!" He shouted.

At least when he was training these young, hopeful people, he didn't have her on his mind. She was always there, watching in silence, but she stood behind him somewhere and didn't go near the ring. She knew a lot about wrestling but it wasn't her place.

"Again!" He shouted again. "And careful where you place that arm. A clothesline might look simple but you can hurt someone badly if you don't place it correctly."

He watched the young man named Jayden in the ring do another clothesline and then shook his head.

"Janis, get in here and show him how it's done," he said.

Jayden growled something to himself before rolling out of the ring to stand next to one of the others he had bonded with. Janis did a perfect clothesline and Seth nodded in approval.

"That's how it's done," he said. "Good job, Janis."

He watched the two men whisper to each other followed by snickering.

"Jayden, Dylan! Care to share with the rest of the class what's so funny?" Seth asked.  
"Nothing," Jayden answered.  
"You know what I find funny? You two bitching like little 10 year old schoolgirls over a woman like Janis when she's already kicking your asses inside this ring," Seth said.  
"Yeah, but can she deliver a promo?" Jayden asked.  
"Can you?" Seth fired back.

Jayden looked abashed being put on the spot like that but Seth didn't tolerate bullying or laughing behind the other trainees' backs in his school.

"I'm serious, Jayden. Come in here and show me what you got. Cut a promo on me right now," he said.

Jayden got back into the ring and looked at Seth red-faced. He knew he had messed up but he had to try somehow.

"Seth, you think you're all mighty and tough," he started.  
"I don't think," Seth crossed his arms. "I know."  
"I'm stronger than you," Jayden tried.  
"You're stronger than me? What the hell is this bullshit? Get out of my ring!" Seth ordered.

He looked around and his eyes landed on Augusta that had a look of amusement on her face. He remembered how they would fool around and pretend to cut promos on each other when they were younger and in a way he felt he had her to thank for being able to deliver quickly. He knew he had put in the hard work but she had been there in the beginning. He wondered if she could still stand toe to toe with him.

"Augusta!" He called. "Care to join me for a second?"  
"Me?" She looked surprised.  
"Come on," he said.

He sat down on the middle rope and lifted the top rope up on his shoulder while waving her over. She blushed as she crossed the floor and joined him inside the ring.

"Okay, Augusta and I go way back. She might just be a cleaning lady to you guys but she's my friend and before I got famous and started wrestling for WWE, her and I would cut promos on each other. And that's what you should do too. That's how you learn. Cut promos on each other all the time," he said. "Now, Augusta, you still got it?"  
"I don't know," she said.  
"I'll go easy on you," he smirked.  
"Yeah right," she snorted. "You never did and I doubt you'll start now."

He rubbed his hands together and in a flash he was no longer her friend Seth Rollins. He was her vindictive ex.

"I was on the road constantly, earning money for you to spend. And how do you repay me? By sleeping with my best friend," he started.

She sucked in her breath. He was going for one of the nasty ones. One of those promos WWE would never allow him to cut on anybody. The tip of her tongue came out to wet her lips.

"What? You got nothing to say to me? You're just a golddigger," he said.  
"Oh, I got plenty to say," she said. "I'm just not sure you can handle hearing the truth."  
"Like you could ever hurt me more than you already have," he crossed his arms. "So bring it on, you little witch."

A little, twisted, sideways smile appeared for a brief second on her face and it was clear to him that she loved standing like this in front of him again, ready to play along with him.

"Yeah, I spent your money because I fucking well deserved it. You were never here and when you were, it was never good," she started.  
"Never good? I treated you like a queen," he said.  
"But it just wasn't enough. I didn't need your sweet words and kindness. I needed what you could bring in bed," she said.

She watched as all the trainees formed their mouths into O's. They were loving it too.

"You never wondered why I had to cheat on you?" She gave him a spiteful smile. "Well, mister two-minute-man, you just couldn't make me cum."

For the first time in a long time Seth couldn't find any words as a comeback and the trainees started laughing. He smiled at her while shaking his head. He wasn't mad at her. He had asked her to come inside the ring and he had started the stupid promo but he had never thought she would say something like that. He had expected her to be the shy woman she usually was around others and therefore he had seen the promo go in a complete different direction.

"Alright, alright, calm down," he looked around. "As I said, practice with each other whenever you can."

Some of them were still laughing and he turned to look at her again. He put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close before lowering his head down to speak lowly in her ear so only she could hear it.

"Just so you know, princess, I last way longer than two minutes and I'll prove it to you if you want," he said.

She blushed and he just smirked at her while pulling his arm away from her shoulders again. She left the ring quickly and went back to stand against the wall to watch them train.

"Alright, clothesline," Seth said. "Get back in here, Jayden."

He couldn't help but look at her and smile from time to time the rest of that evening. They had both gotten to each other. She had done it in front of everyone while he had whispered in her ear. If only she knew that he meant it.

Once they were done training, she stayed in the room alone to clean it. Seth said goodbye to the trainees and the other two trainers before walking back into the room just as she was picking up the last piece of trash.

"Ready to go?" He asked.  
"Yeah," she answered. "I'm tired."  
"You can sleep in the car," he said.

She didn't sleep though. She turned around from time to time and seemed like she was thinking about something.

"Okay, you're gonna end up making me crash the car if you don't tell me what's bothering you," he said.  
"You called me princess," she said.

He burst out laughing for a few seconds and then shook his head.

"I also told you I would show you the time of your life but you focus on a nickname," he said.  
"I just thought I had heard you say it before," she said.

He held his breath for a second. She had been asleep that night. She knew he had carried her to bed and she knew he had taken her shorts off her. He hadn't lied about that. He just hadn't told her what he had said and what he had done afterwards in his bedroom.

"I thought it was a dream," she said. "It probably was. Of course it was. It's just a coincidence you use the same word."  
"I did," he sighed. "That night I carried you to bed. I called you princess."  
"Why?" She asked.  
"I don't know. It just came out. You looked so cute sleeping in my arms and I felt like a king carrying a beautiful girl to bed," he answered.  
"I thought you were the kingslayer," she joked.  
"You wanna have a go at another promo right now?" He asked.  
"If you think you can handle it," she grinned.  
"Bring it on, princess," he laughed. "We still got a long way home."


	6. Camming again

Things changed after that night. He couldn't quite put his finger on it but she seemed different. More distant as if she was trying to put an unseen object between them. He didn't like it one bit but when he tried to poke into the issue, she just said she was tired.

A week went by like that. She was always tired if he was to believe her words. He didn't though. Her eyes clearly told him she was lying. He wondered if her high of him pulling her out of the old town and giving her a new life had finally cooled off. She was finally allowed to feel hurt and maybe she was getting depressed.

"Seth," Dean grinned.

Seth tossed the towel back into the bathroom he had just come out from. He was ready to crash and get some much needed sleep before RAW next night but Dean's grin let him know something was up.

"What?" Seth asked.  
"You didn't tell me she started camming again," Dean said.  
"She what?" Seth shouted.

He crossed the floor fast and sat down next to Dean that had his laptop in his lap. There she was, Mystique, her picture showing she was online.

"Turn it on," he said.  
"Are you sure?" Dean asked.  
"Turn the fucking livestream on!" Seth sneered.

Dean clicked and they both looked at her covered in that black lace mask while wearing a set of black, lace underwear talking to the men that were in the chat box. Seth grabbed his phone and found her number.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked.  
"I'm calling her," Seth answered.  
"She's working," Dean said.

Seth let it ring four times while watching the video. Her phone didn't start ringing through the screen and she didn't look like she was even near it to see it light up.

"Fuck!" Seth shouted as he hung up.  
"She's working, Seth. Of course she's not picking up," Dean said.  
"I need to stop her from doing that," Seth said.  
"You need to?" Dean looked at him. "Or you just want to?"

Seth sighed and ran a hand down his face.

"I don't want her to do that. She said she hated it. Why would she start doing it again? I've been giving her money each week," Seth said.  
"She's a grown woman. She can do whatever she wants," Dean said.  
"But I don't want her to. I don't want anybody else to look at her," Seth said.  
"That's a conversation you need to have with her face to face. You can't do it over the phone," Dean said.  
"I know," Seth said.

They both looked at the screen as she giggled falsely and opened her bra. She held it up with her hands, teasing the reveal by letting the straps fall down her arms.

"Turn it off," Seth said.

Dean turned it off immetiately. He knew where Seth was coming from. It wasn't that he didn't want to see her naked but he didn't want to see it like that. He wanted it to happen while being in the same room and without a camera.

"I'm sorry, Seth," Dean said.  
"It's not your fault. Thanks for telling me though," Seth said.

He suddenly didn't feel tired anymore. He just laid on the bed and stared at the ceiling while Dean was on his bed with his earbuds in watching whatever camgirl he had chosen. Seth didn't care about any of them. He only had one woman on his mind. An hour later his phone rang and he sighed as her name flashed across his screen.

"Hey Augusta," he said.  
"You called?" She asked.  
"Yeah, I just wanted to say goodnight," he lied.

He looked over at Dean who had taken one of the earbuds out.

"That's sweet of you," she said.  
"What were you doing?" He asked.  
"I had it on mute and I left it in the kitchen while taking a long bath," she lied.

He clenched his fist so hard that his fingers started hurting. He wanted to tell her so badly that he knew she was lying but Dean shook his head and kept him grounded.

"That sounds nice," he said. "Anyway, I'm already in bed but I'll see you tomorrow. I'm driving home straight after RAW."  
"Goodnight Seth," she said.  
"Goodnight Augusta," he said.

He hung up and dropped his phone on the floor, not caring if it broke or not.

"Are you alright?" Dean asked.  
"It fucking hurts," Seth answered.  
"You need to talk to her. You need to tell her how you really feel," Dean said.  
"I know," Seth sighed. "Since when did you become so smart?"  
"Since I laid off the whiskey," Dean grinned.

He closed his laptop and placed it next to him.

"What does Renee think about that?" Seth pointed at the laptop.  
"We share the subscription," Dean chuckled.  
"For real?" Seth asked.  
"We even have the same favourites," Dean's laughter grew. "And we like to watch together."  
"You guys are weird," Seth said.  
"I know. That's why I love her so much," Dean said.  
"I love her too," Seth sighed. "Not Renee. Augusta, I mean. I really love her, Dean. I've loved her for so many years."

Dean got up from his bed and walked over to sit down on Seth's. He looked at his friend with a smile on his face.

"Do you remember how long I tried to be Renee's friend instead of telling her how I feel?" He asked.  
"Yeah, you were fucking annoying with all your whining," Seth answered.  
"So are you right now," Dean stuck out his tongue. "Once I told her, everything just clicked. Look at where we are now. So tell her, Seth."  
"What is she doesn't want me?" Seth asked.  
"At least you'll know," Dean said. "Tell her. Put your mind at rest."


	7. We need to talk

Seth walked around with a heavy heart all Monday. At least he knew she would be watching RAW rather than camming. She had told him she had never missed a show since he started working for WWE. He knew it mattered to her. He left his worries backstage and performed perfectly as always.

"Good luck," Dean said as they parted ways in the parking lot.  
"Thanks. I'll need it," Seth said.  
"Don't sell yourself short," Dean said.  
"You're the one always telling me I am short," Seth managed to smile.  
"Just go home, fool," Dean laughed.

Seth drove straight home. He didn't even bother to get a coffee somewhere. Every minute and every second counted this night. All he could think of was her. He needed to see her as fast as he could. Luckily it was only an hour drive home.

The lights were on when he parked in the driveway. That meant she was still up unless she had fallen asleep on the couch. It had only happened that one time but there was a possibility that it had happened again. He wasn't even sure if he was hoping to find her awake or asleep. As long as she wasn't behind the closed door to her room. His heart couldn't take it if she was in there camming.

He left the car and walked towards the front door. He couldn't hear anything as he entered the house and he had to swallow hard and keep his fears down as he got out of his boots. He left his bag behind as he went to find her. He smiled when he found her in the livingroom, sitting on the couch in a sky blue dress. She wasn't doing anything though. She was just sitting there, staring out into nothing.

"Augusta?" He asked.

She looked up at him and tried to smile.

"Hi Seth. I didn't hear you come in," she said.  
"You seemed miles away," he said.  
"I was," she said. "But I'm here now. Welcome home."  
"We need to talk," he blurted out.

Of all the ways he could have started the conversation, the words had just come out and they hadn't sounded as friendly as he intented them to. Her eyes lingered on him while she waited for him to continue.

"I know what you did last night," he said.

It sounded like a title of a horror movie or a line from a bad drama but he needed to get it off his chest. She sighed and stood up to better face him.

"Did you watch me this time?" She asked.  
"I couldn't," he said. "I don't wanna see you naked like that."

She nodded pensively and then turned to walk away without a word. He strode up to her fast and spun her around.

"Hey!" He looked at her. "If it's a money thing, you can always ask me for help."  
"It's not and it is," she sighed.  
"I don't follow," he said.  
"You pay me way too much and you already know that but I wanna get out of here fast so I need more money," she said.

Her eyes were so sad but she wasn't lying. For some reason she wanted out of his house.

"Why?" He asked.  
"Seth," she sighed.  
"No, tell me!" He demanded. "Why do you wanna leave me? Why is it so damn urgent for you to leave me?"

He didn't realize he was shouting.

"Because you remind me what a failure I am!" She shouted back.

For five long seconds they just stared at each other. She was fighting a battle to keep the tears from falling but she didn't win.

"You're not a failure," he said.  
"You remind me of what could have been," she said.  
"What could have been?" He asked.  
"If I had told you back then how I felt, I wouldn't have been in that town. I wouldn't have gone through this last year. I wouldn't have felt so lost and alone," she cried.  
"But Dottie would still have killed those people," he said. "You can't put any of that on your shoulders."  
"You don't get it!" She pushed him away. "Being here with you constantly reminds me of what I've always wanted. My feelings won't go away. They keep growing and it hurts, Seth! It fucking hurts! I can't be near you anymore!"

She walked out of the livingroom fast and for two seconds he felt rooted to the spot before he finally woke up and chased after her. No way was he gonna let it end like that. He caught her right outside her door. He spun her around, yanked her close and crashed his lips down on hers. She grabbed his tee in a tight grip while he backed himself up to his bedroom door with her in his arms. He fumbled behind his back until he found the door handle and opened the door. Without asking he yanked her with him into the bedroom.

"Seth?" She asked.  
"No, we'll talk later. All you need to know right now is that I'm in love with you and I'm not letting you go," he said.

He pulled the dress over her head before pushing her down on the bed. The same dark blue set of underwear with the white flowers came into view and he couldn't help but smile. That thong had been part of many of his fantasies over the last month. He climbed up her body and ran his tongue up her neck.

"Also, I last way longer than two minutes which you're about to find out," he said.

She couldn't keep the laugh within but he quickly silenced her with another kiss. His hands worked her bra off and he kissed down her body and let his tongue play with her nipples. Her fingers ran through his hair and he just enjoyed feeling her touching him.

"Now, princess, are you sure you're ready for this?" He asked in a husky voice.  
"Don't you think I've waited long enough?" She asked teasingly.  
"I think we both have," he answered.

He hooked her thong and pulled it down her legs. His hands slid up her inner thighs, pushing them apart until he had her where he wanted. He looked in her eyes, those cornflower blue eyes looked hungry and needy. He couldn't deny her. He never would be able to. She had always held his heart.

He leaned down and let his tongue do the work. He snaked it around, using all the tricks he had gathered over the years, wanting to hear her and feel her so badly. She squirmed underneath him, moaning so sweetly that it almost drove him crazy. He pressed his tongue down harder, doing his best to make her cry out as fast as possible. When she finally came minutes later, he felt proud and happy at the same time. He left the bed to undress while she watched him through clouded eyes.

"I don't understand," she suddenly said.  
"What?" He chuckled.  
"You said you didn't want to see me naked," she said.  
"No," he said.

He moved up to sit on his knees between her legs while kissing up her stomach.

"I said I didn't wanna see you naked like that. On camera. That doesn't mean I don't wanna see you naked. If only you knew how many times I've dreamed about this moment," he said.

His lips landed on hers, kissing her with passion. He moved his hips enough for his dick to run teasingly up and down her folds.

"Are you sure you're ready for this, princess?" He smirked.  
"Seth!" She whimpered.  
"Last warning," he chuckled.  
"God damn it, Seth, I swear if you don't..." She said.

She let out a loud moan as he pushed into her without warning, completely cutting off what she was about to say. Suddenly the only word she was able to say was his name which dropped from her lips a couple of times while they found a rhythm together. Her hands went around on his body, touching every piece of him she could reach. Their hips rolled together, going faster and faster for each minute that passed.

"Seth!" She moaned. "Oh god!"

She tilted her head backwards as she came. He continued to thrust at the same pace while watching her fall to pieces right in front of him. When she finally opened her eyes again, she was met by a naughty smile. He sped up a bit more, thrusting into her harder, cumming just a minute later. He buried his head in the crook of her neck, took in that sweet watermelon scent from her hair while leaving small kisses on her skin.

"I've always loved you," he finally said.

He raised his head and almost looked kind of nervous. He stroked his thumb over her cheek and pecked her lips.

"Always," he repeated.  
"I love you too," she said.  
"Yeah?" He grinned.

He pecked her lips again before finding her eyes with his own again. He could never get tired of looking in her eyes.

"Your eyes are so beautiful," he said.  
"Seth," she giggled.  
"They were the first thing I ever noticed about you. They captivated my heart from the first second you looked at me," he said. "I feel like the luckiest man on earth knowing from now on they'll be the first thing I'll see in the morning and the last thing I'll see at night."

He rolled down next to her and pulled her up on his arm. Her fingers danced softly over his skin and it made him shiver slightly.

"What makes you think I'll stay?" She asked teasingly.  
"I'll make you," he said confidently.  
"Giving me more of what I just got?" She smirked.  
"A whole damn more!" He promised. "Just say the magic word and I'll make sure you won't be able to walk on the days I'm on the road."

She laughed and placed a kiss on his chest before tilting her head enough to look at him.

"I want a real job. I don't want you to pay me anymore. It feels weird," she said.  
"My friend across from the school needs an accountant for his gym. He talks about firing his current one because he's too slow," he said. "You want me to set up a meeting with him?"  
"You'd do that for me?" She asked.  
"Of course, princess," he kissed her forehead. "I know you've had the worst year but I'm gonna do my best to make the rest of your life good."  
"You're doing a great job so far," she said.


End file.
